


Very, Very Much Science

by letmegeekatyou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Jane Foster, Clone Sex, F/F, Jane Foster Loves Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmegeekatyou/pseuds/letmegeekatyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "I'm aching to see a fic where through some Asgardian magic is given the chance to fuck herself. As in, Jane-on-Jane clone action."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very, Very Much Science

"At times, when there is much labor to do, we find that having many hands speeds the process along," Thor told Jane as she gaped at the chambers in front of them. They covered a long wall and looked sort of like green and gold tree trunks with openings in the front, large enough for even Thor to step through.

"Cloning. You guys have cloning,  _oh my god.”_  Thor smiled at the joy on her face. He would never tire of showing her new things.

Yes, it is much like what Dr. Banner has shown me of your cloning technology. However, it is not permanent, nor are the resulting duplicates spiritually distinct from their creator. They merely share one soul among several bodies.”

"Among several… You mean they have s _hared consciousness?_ How does it work?” She stepped into the chamber, stroking the walls and looking for hidden switches or buttons, but there didn’t seem to be any. “How do I clone myself?”

"It is, as with most things, merely a matter of will. You have only—"

"HOLY CRAP," came Jane’s voice from the second chamber. "IT WORKED. IT ACTUALLY WORKED!" The first Jane practically leaped out of the first chamber, mouth open in shock. The new Jane did the same, and the two froze for a moment, staring at one another before the first Jane started to giggle.

"This is amazing. This is… The applications for this are limitless. Faster labor and construction yeah, but extra eyes for monitoring experiments and searching data, and low-risk exploratory surgery, I mean, if the bodies are identical, you could use a clone to find tumors or test treatments… Are they identical?" she asked, and the two women started circling around each other, touching here and there, looking for birthmarks and scars.

"What am I saying?" the duplicate said to herself. Literally. "They must be identical, the thing even matched my  _clothes_ exactly, and they aren’t biological. How is that even possible? How long does it last?”

"Approximately twelve hours. After that time has passed, the duplicate will simply dissolve into the air, like evaporating rain."

The first Jane poked the duplicate’s ribs, they  _both_  jumped.

"I  _felt_  that. I can feel what she feels. It’s not just a shared consciousness, is it? She has an echo of my nervous system, too! Not, like, the whole thing. Just for important stimuli, right? Like getting poked or hit?”

"Yes, for the most part. As you grow more accustomed to the experience, you will learn to feel more subtle contact as well." So it wasn’t just a biological absolute, it was a  _skill_. A shared psychic connection that  _could be made stronger through experience_. This could be used to train people to be more attuned to their own bodies, maybe even gain greater control over their brain  _chemistry,_ if practice actually affected the neurological architecture.  _How fast can I learn how to do this?_  she wondered.

"Kiss me."

Thor looked between the two women. Both stood with their hands on their hips, looking up at him with an aura of command that made him very much regret that he was needed elsewhere that evening.

"Gladly," he answered, grinning. "But which Jane shall I give the honor to?"

"Her," said the original Jane. "I want to see what that echo feels like." She watched them carefully as Thor leaned down to kiss her duplicate. She was trying to time the delay between when their lips met and when she felt it. It was slight, a fraction of a second, but it was there. A delay was important, could be useful in finding applications for the technology.

Was it only touch? She thought she should find out, and the duplicate, in response to Jane’s will, opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.  _Garlic._  Yes, they shared taste as well, and… oh this was nice. To be able to watch the kiss and feel its echo was like nothing she’d ever experienced. She felt more and more of the duplicate’s sensations, until it felt like she actually  _was_  kissing him.

"Are you sure you have to do that whole war council thing  _tonight_?” duplicate Jane asked, breaking off the kiss. Thor sighed.

"I am afraid I must. It is my duty as a Prince of Asgard. But I think, Jane," he added, brushing his thumb over the duplicate’s lips but looking at the original, "you will not want for company tonight."

Her mouth fell open. “Wait, do you… Seriously? Is that, like, a thing here? Do people really… with their clones?” She tried to ignore the way the duplicate looked her up and down, realizing that no, actually, that was  _her_  looking  _herself_ up and down. Thor laughed.

"Of course! Consider how pleasurable it would be to share a bed with one who knows your every desire the moment it occurs to you, whose pleasure you will feel in addition to your own.” He threw an arm around each of them. “And you have an astute scientific mind, my love. Consider how satisfying it will be for you to study this phenomenon in greater detail. I only regret that I cannot join you in your explorations.”

"Yes. Science. Very, very much science." She nodded enthusiastically. "In that case…" Jane began, and her duplicate finished for her: "don’t you have somewhere to be, babe?"

As Thor, still smiling that goofy grin of his, wandered off to handle the business of Asgard, Jane and, well,  _Jane_  looked at each other for a moment before turning, in unison, and walking (rather quickly, observed the few people they passed) in the direction of Jane’s bedroom.

* * *

 

"Clothes. Why are we wearing so many clothes?"

"I don’t know! You’re the one who—"

"—got dressed this morning. Right. That’s a fair point." Jane’s clone had her backed up against the bedroom door and was already going to work on her jeans while Jane wrestled with Jane 2.0’s jacket. And scarf. And multiple shirts because it’s practical to wear layers around Asgard this time of year. You never know what the weather’s going to do, and she hadn’t been planning to end the day with clone sex, had she?

The aggravation receded as Jane 2.0’s hand slid into her jeans to stroke the front of her panties, and her tongue explored Jane’s lips, slow and deliberate. And it was  _strange_. She could feel everything the clone felt, but like an afterthought. She felt a wave of pleasure as Jane 2.0 pressed her clit with the heel of her hand, and a half a heartbeat later (she wished, in passing, that she’d thought to pack a stopwatch), she was the one pressing, feeling her other self shiver under the touch as if she was someone else. It was intoxicating. She opened her mouth, pulling Jane 2.0 into a deeper, more urgent kiss, felt herself pulling and being pulled as she pressed harder against the clone’s hand.

Jane 2.0 was the one who broke the kiss, pulling Jane toward the bed before pushing her down on the mattress and starting to take off her own clothes. Jane looked up in awe of her more dominant self, but quickly found herself blushing as she watched more and more of her own skin being revealed. It wasn’t like undressing in a mirror; Jane 2.0 was separate enough that Jane felt like she really was watching someone else. Someone she wanted; someone who wanted her.

Jane felt the ghost of the last shirt being tugged over her head and the soft fall of her hair on her shoulders, and she couldn’t help herself—she knelt on the bed in front of the clone, tentatively stroking her other self’s sides and leaning forward to kiss her just above the center of her bra. The contact made her shiver. She wanted more skin, more touching, and Jane 2.0 started working at Jane’s layers, quickly and efficiently, and  _damn_ that was hot.

Was this really her? This breathless woman who stripped off her clothes until they were both in bras and jeans, who pressed Jane’s hands more firmly against her waist and gasped encouragement as Jane explored her naked skin? It must be her. Their bodies were the same. Their minds were the same, even if one was only an echo. The clone was herself, she thought, licking at the soft curve of her stomach while Jane 2.0’s fingers tangled in her hair, and she wanted herself  _badly_.

Jane quickly undid the clasp of Jane 2.0’s bra and returned her hands to her waist to pull her down onto the bed, climbing on top of the clone even as her surprise and pleasure at the action reverberated through Jane’s body. Apparently, she liked dominating  _and_  being dominated.

Jane 2.0 smiled up at her as Jane lowered her mouth to her clone’s breast.

"You kinda like this, don’t you?" she asked, gasping as Jane scraped her teeth across her nipple.

“ _We_  kinda like this. Which makes sense,” Jane continued, nuzzling at Jane 2.0’s breast and sliding one hand up her thigh. “It’s a very low-risk situation, which makes experimentation not only intellectually stimulating but also exciting, because less brain power is being used to process—”

"Science _later,_ Jane.”

"Right, yeah. Later. Or I could turn on the recorder on my—"

“ _Jane_.”

Jane shut up, with some difficulty, but as soon as she started teasing at Jane 2.0’s breasts again, she seemed to forget why she had been distracted. Every touch sense sparks of pleasure through her own body, and she felt her nipples harden under her bra as Jane 2.0 whimpered beneath her. Hands at her back worked at her bra, and she happily let it fall away and moved up to capture Jane 2.0’s lips in a kiss as she pressed their naked torsos together.

Part of her was surprised at how  _warm_  the clone was. She shouldn’t be surprised, of course—a perfect replica would have the same circulatory system and vital functions as a person, would be warm like a person, but all the same the sensation magnified the heat in her own body. Her other self was  _real_ , her heart beat against Jane’s, and her hands wandered all over Jane’s body.

That was the most unnerving and thrilling thing—feeling her other self’s hands slip under her jeans and feeling her own hands knead her soft flesh and pull her close, feeling her own hands twisting and pulling her hair, pressing one thigh between her legs and feeling her own legs pushed apart, kissing the hollow of the clone’s throat and feeling her own teeth on the soft skin of her neck. She began to lose track of which Jane was which, of whose touch was making her whimper and grind against her other body. She even almost forgot to wonder how the molecular makeup of the clone’s clothing as Jane 2.0 pushed her hands down her hips, removing her panties and jeans at once.

Suddenly she was on her back, looking up at the clone and spreading her legs to wrap around her hips, the denim rough on her thighs. She wasn’t sure why she hadn’t anticipated that—how could a clone who shares her mind surprise her? Jane 2.0 was smiling down at her, and she leaned in to murmur against her lips.

"Stop overthinking it, Jane." He hand slide down between Jane’s legs, fingers finding her wetness and making her gasp. "Stop thinking, and let me give you what we both know you want."

Jane opened her mouth to say something, but her other self met her in a deep kiss, tongues sliding against each other, and Jane forgot what she was going to say and let the other woman take control.

Jane done a lot of different things in bed (and, um, elsewhere, although her labmates didn’t need to know about that). She liked experimenting. She liked kissing her partner  _everywhere_ , just to see how they’d respond. And there was that incredible night with Thor and Sif that just… well, “gods” might not be the technically correct term, but for once her very precise mind didn’t have any problem with hyperbole. Because she’d done things with them she hadn’t thought possible. Basically, she hadn’t realized she could still be so surprised.

But this? This was new, and it was strange, and even though it was just hands and mouths and teeth, even though it wasn’t the most acrobatic sex she’d ever had, Jane somehow couldn’t catch her breath. Because this was  _her_. And she knew exactly what she needed.

She started with two fingers, pushing deep and fast, knowing how wet Jane already was and how she wanted to feel full. She kissed and bit her thighs and leaned up to lick at her nipples, avoiding the one place where she really wanted to be kissed, because she knew how it brought her to the edge to be denied that touch. And when she slide her fingers back, lower, slipping across Jane’s other opening while her tongue pushed in where they’d been, Jane arched her back, suddenly desperately needy, and whimpered as the clone brought her fingers back to join her tongue, opening her up even farther.

And it occurred to Jane, as she tasted herself, soft and hot under her clone’s tongue, that she loved to feel herself shaking under her own hands, and she was missing out if she only let her other self touch her, and not the other way around.

"So what are you waiting for?" she asked herself, tongue flicking over her clit and sending sparks over her skin. Nothing at all, Jane thought, and she sat up, quickly dragging her other self's jeans and panties off and tossing them away, both of them laughing a little as they caught on one ankle. But in a moment neither of them was laughing as Jane pulled her clone to her and sucked a mark into her shoulder and reached between her legs to thumb her clit. Her other self arched into her, sliding her fingers back where they'd been in Jane and practically begging her to do the same. But  _god_  she loved to tease and be teased, so as Jane rode her clone’s fingers and pulled her hair back to kiss her throat, she only brushed her fingers across her other self’s wet folds.

Maybe they weren’t identical, Jane found herself thinking, as she moaned wordlessly and thrust her hips down onto the clone’s fingers. Her breath caught in her throat in sighs and gasps, but her other self murmured a litany of words,  _please fuck please more_ , as she pushed forward, begging for Jane’s fingers, for more pressure on her clit, for  _anything. Please oh god please,_ she moaned into her ear, nibbling at the shell of her ear and pulling Jane closer until their breasts were rubbing together with a delicious friction.

Jane felt them both, the desperate neediness of her other self’s body and the heat and fullness of her own, and as the clone’s teeth bit hard into her ear, her orgasm started to roll over her, and she finally couldn’t hold back anymore, grinding down with the heel of her hand on her clone’s clit and pushing her fingers inside, pushing them both suddenly over the edge and not stopping, neither of them stopping, until they couldn’t hold themselves up anymore.

As they lay there, trying to catch their breaths, Jane couldn’t help laughing. Because she’d known she was good in bed, but now she had definitive proof, and how many people could say that? And besides, they had hours left to find out exactly how good she was. She rolled over onto her other self, languidly stroking her side as they giggled into each other’s mouths in an easy, happy kiss.

* * *

 

When Thor got back to their room, rather late, unfortunately, the two Janes were tangled up in the sheets and sleeping deeply with their arms around each other, and he was glad to see they both looked happy. Although he couldn't help being a little disappointed, and his clone looked positively crestfallen.

Oh, well. There would be much time for more experiments. For his Jane was a scientist, a scholar of rigor who would never settle for a single trial for any hypothesis.


End file.
